El Dragón Demonio DxD
by KageSekai
Summary: Abandonado por quien considero su familia, lastimado por ellos, todos sin piedad, pase a todo lo que había hecho por ellos... fue abandonado, solo por ser quien era, solo por saber nada de ello, el fue abandonado, solitario, pero con la llegada de un familiar y una misión, una nueva vida nace para él, solo para que tomara se decisión... ser un hada, un demonio o un Spriggan.
1. Chapter 1

_**Título.-Dragón Demonio DxD.**_

 _ **Crossfic: Fairy Tail x High School DxD.**_

 _ **Parejas: Al Final Del Cap. (↓).**_

 _ **Resumen: Abandonado por quien considero su familia, lastimado por ellos, todos sin piedad, pase a todo lo que había hecho por ellos... fue abandonado, solo por ser quien era, solo por saber nada de ello, el fue abandonado, solitario, pero con la llegada de un familiar y una misión, una nueva vida nace para él, solo para que tomara se decisión... ser un hada, un demonio o un Spriggan.**_

 ** _Advertencia: Lemon._**

 ** _Advertire cuando haya una nueva escena de Lemon en un capítulo._**

* * *

 ** _Prólogo.- Otra Oportunidad._**

Ahí estaba, sentado, mirando el cielo infinito de la noche, con todas las estrellas del firmamento y con la luna en su máximo brillo, la cual iluminaba la nieve donde se encontraba, donde había escapado tras todo lo que había sucedido en su vida, la cual nunca fue mala, al contrario era divertida y siempre fue lo mejor, él era casi un héroe...casi.

Él había hecho muchas cosas en vida, desde lo más importante sería.

1.- Llevo a una nueva amiga al gremio y la salvó de ser vendida como una esclava por un idiota... y destruyo media Hargeon.

2.- Salvo a una isla de una maldición y evito que su estúpido rival muriera para acabar una batalla, aunque solo fuera una forma cobarde de escapar... y causó la destrucción del pueblo, se reconstruyo, pero se destruyo.

3.- Había detenido a otro de sus rivales quien secuestró a su nueva amiga, golpeo a sus amigos y destruyo su gremio... y él destrozo el suyo en su pelea.

4.- Salvo a la mujer que más respetaba de su cruel destino en esa maldita torre, donde le dio una paliza a su actual compañero/amigo/rival... Destruyendo toda la torre.

5.- Detuvo a una de las personas que más admiraba junto con uno de sus mejores amigos/rivales aunque era posible que el 1ro nunca lo admitiera... Destrozando la iglesia Kardia.

6.- Salvo a la niña quien siempre vio como su hermanita menor, además de pelear contra las 2 personas más fuertes de Oracion Seis... Destrozando Nirvana y parte del bosque.

7.- Detuvo al rey de Edolas e hizo que Mystogan fuera un héroe de verdad, traje de regreso a Lisanna... Destruyendo parte de Edolas.

8.- Peleo contra un God Slayer y derrotó al líder de Grimoire Heart con el poder de Laxus le dio y despertó el [Modo Raienryu]... Destruyendo parte del barco y la isla en un rugido.

9.- Peleó contra Acnologia, perdió, pero lo intento.

10.- Derrotó a los dragones gemelos... Destrozando parte del estadio.

11.- Salvo a Lucy y derrotó a los dragones... Destruyendo casi todo Crocus en el proceso.

12.- Derrotó a una de las puertas del infierno del **_[Tártaros]_**... Destruyendo la casa de uno de los ex-magos del consejo y partes de la ciudad.

13.- Peleó con Grey para derrotar a Mard Geer.

Y pase a todo eso y más cosas que ayudaron a su familia en más de una ocasión... ahí estaba.

Sentado en lo más alto del monte Hakobe con su mirada perdida en el cielo nocturno, sus ojos ónix sin brillo alguno, su cuerpo con múltiples vendas, con su cuerpo manchado de sangre, en su peor momento y todo por quienes llamo familia.

Cuando supieron su nombre completo, dudaron, solo por el _**[Etheria** **s],** _ cuando se dijo su nombre completo _**[Etherias Natsu Dragneel]**_ le temieron y lo alejaron, cuando dejaron sus iniciales únicamente **_[E.N.D]_** , lo atacaron y olvidaron como si hubiera sido nada desde un inicio.

Sus ojos y ataques sin piedad con odio absoluto, odio y miedo.

Nunca se liberó el sello, jamas cambio, solo era él mismo de siempre... y aun así, lo atacaron, sin piedad.

Hielo lo cortaba y congelaba, espadas y demás armas lo atravesaban, golpes de bestia lo golpearon, ataques de demonios lo golpearon, arena, fuego morado, palabras, cartas, todo tipo de ataques le mandaron, todas a su máximo poder y con su cuerpo cansado, no era más que un saco de boxear.

Entonces lagrimas de sus ojos salieron de sus ojos, recordando el odio y desprecio de quien una vez llamo su familia y compañeros.

Solo fue salvado por unos destellos de colores que pasaron escondidos del humo.

Entonces apareció en el monte Hakobe y ahí se quedó.

De la nada 7 colores diferente que reconoció aparecieron en su nariz, entonces bajó su cabeza y los miro.

Un largo y lacio cabello blanco, una tez blanca y unos ojos de una tonalidad azul, usaba un vestido blanco con decorados de plumas blancas, pero con una V en todo el centro del vestido, haciendo notar su generoso busto de copa-DD, usaba una diadema azul y su frente era tapada por su flequillo, como a al vez usaba unos guantes y medias azules largas y unos tacones blancos, ella era Sorano Agria, antes conocida con el nombre clave Ángel.

Luego una joven peli negra de la edad de Erza, un largo y lacio cabello negro, una blanca diadema, usaba un traje de una sola pieza negra con una cruz invertida de manga larga, unas medias panti-medias negras, unas botas negras largas, unos guantes blancos, tenía unos ojos rojos y una tez pálida, como si el sol jamás hubiera tocado su piel de porcelana, ella era Ultear Milkovich, antigua maga del consejo y una de las hermanas del purgatorio.

Otra era una joven de cabello rosado como la de el, pero largo y ondulado, atado en una cola de caballo, su tez era blanca y sus ojos de una tonalidad violeta, usaba un vestido rojo con los finales dorados, pero que dejaba notar sus pechos aun en crecimiento de copa-CC, una tela amarilla amarraba su vestido y usaba unas medias algo largas que llegaban a las rodillas y unas botas, ella era la 2da hermana del purgatorio, Meredy Milkovich, la hija adoptiva de Ultear.

Luego una joven de la edad de Erza, su cabello largo atado a los lados en unas curiosas esferas, de una tonalidad azabache,unos ojos color caramelo y una tez blanca, un poco de maquillaje en los ojos y labial en sus labios, usaba un vestido elegante que se adaptaba a su hermosa figura de un color azul, que dejaba notar sus generosos pechos copa-DD, usaba unas medias negras y unas botas de igual color, ella era la hija del anterior líder de los tigres, Minerva Orland.

Tras eso una joven de cabello negro corto que llegaba hasta el cuello pero en la parte de abajo del cabello era blanco, ella tenía la tez blanca y unos ojos tojos, usaba una camisa negra que resaltaba su pecho de copa-C y un abrigo negro con los finales de pelaje, usaba un pantalón que dejaba notar su gran y perfecto trasero, como unas botas, ella era la hija adoptiva de Brain/Zero, Midnight Macbeth.

Luego estaba una joven de la edad de Erza, un cabello rojo granate en punta peinado para atrás y con un mechón en su frente, su tez era morena y sus ojos de un rojo carmesí, aunque el derecho tuviera una cicatriz, su mirada cara era salvaje y a la vez noble, llevaba una camisa roja que se ajustaba a su cuerpo y dejaba ver su generoso busto de copa-E y unos pantalones morados atados por un largo hilo que resaltaba su perfecto y gran trasero, usaba además un abrigo blanco con escamas de lagarto, ella era Erika o mejor conocida como Cobra de Oracion Seis.

La última persona era una joven de cabello azul celeste largo que llegaba a la espalda, tenía unos ojos de un color chocolate, tenía una tez blanca y en su ojo derecho tenía una marca roja, usaba una camisa azul con el pecho de una armadura y un pantalón azul oscuro, ambas prendas resaltaban las generosas partes más importantes de las mujeres, con unos pechos de copa-F y su gran y perfecto trasero, era obvio que se trataba de Jellal Fernandes, peor Natsu alzo una ceja al ver a tan poderoso mago.

\- ¿Trap? - Pregunto con una cansada voz.

\- Urusai - Dijo Jellal tapando su generoso busto - En una pelea, un hechizo salió mal y ahora soy mujer - Explicó sonrojada por la mirada del mago, en serio el ser mujer estaba cambiándolo - Me alegra que estés bien, Natsu - Dijo Jellal a su más grande amigo en el mundo.

\- En serio te parece que estoy bien, Jellal - Pregunto Natsu con enfado en su voz, su cuerpo lleno de vendas por los ataques de su familia, sin piedad, los magos lo miraron con pena en sus ojos, el que una vez fue el mago que más amo, ahora fue lastimado por odio y traición - Porque has venido tan pronto, no han pasado ni una semana desde que se fueron - Dijo al recordar que la nueva integrante del gremio independiente Minerva lo salvara.

\- Me imagino que no querrás volver a Fairy Tail ¿Verdad? - Pregunto Jellal y Natsu lo miro con un Poker Face.

\- La verdad, aun si volviera, algo me dice que no soy ni seré bienvenido en el gremio - Dijo mientras señalaba su cuerpo entero con un tono sarcástico.

\- Quería preguntarte si no quisieras unirte a... _**[Crime Sorciere]** _ \- Natsu abrió los ojos al escuchar esa propuesta, Natsu y Jellal tenían una relación muy cercana como la de hermanos.

En un inicio Natsu no toleraba al mago de cuerpo celeste, pero se empezó a encariñar cuando este pasó tiempo con el mago y hablaron.

Eran algo parecidos en realidad, pero casi nunca hablaban de cosas más allá de lo que amigos hablaban.

\- No lo sé - Dijo Natsu a su mejor... ¿amiga? - Déjame pensarlo - Dijo Natsu a la maga de cuerpo celeste.

\- Volveré en un mes, piénsalo hasta entonces - Dijo Jellal con una sonrisa.

Entonces los del gremio que casaban a gremios oscuros y buscaban acabar con Zeref se fueron.

...

Un rato después de su ida, la persona que estaba oculta desde un inicio se acercó al mago peli rosa, quien tenía una expresión de enfado en su cara.

Delante de él, estaba la mujer que arruinó su vida, con esa melena negra como la noche sin estrellas, el cual era largo y llegaba hasta la espalda y un mechón mirando el cielo, esos ojos negros con un hermosos brillo y esa sonrisa amable en su cara que a su vez resaltaba su pálida piel, su cuerpo cubierto por una toga negra con una tela blanca que evitaba se cayera, dejando ver unos pechos de copa-F, un collar y con un libro en mano.

Ella era la mujer que más confusión y caos le trajo a su vida... su hermana mayor Zeref Dragneel.

\- Que es lo que quieres... Zeref-Nee - Pregunto Natsu a su hermana quien sonrió con extrema felicidad y un gran sonrojo en cara.

\- Sí, Natsu me llamo Nee-san, que día más feliz - Dijo como si fuera una colegiala enamorada por 1ra vez, moviendo su cara con sus manos en sus mejillas sonrojadas - Repite lo - Pidió con una cara de cachorro.

\- No juegues conmigo - Dijo aventándose y quedando arriba de ella con su puño en llamas con la intención de golpearla, Zeref miró al mago y noto como golpeo un lado de su cara, Zeref ahora si estaba sorprendida, Natsu normalmente la hubiera golpeado hasta desfallecer, entonces noto algo húmedo en su mejilla, alzó la mirada y noto como Natsu estaba llorando, eso la sorprendió más, como a su vez su corazón dolía un infierno - Porque ahora - Dijo Natsu y Zeref miró a su hermanito - Ya no puedo golpearte, no puedo odiarte, no puedo perdonarme... tu eres la causa de todos mis problemas... pero no puedo golpearte - Zeref tomó la cara de su hermanito y la pego a su pecho.

\- Ya paso todo Natsu - Dijo Zeref a su hermanito - Nee-chan estará contigo ahora y para siempre - Pero de la nada una aura oscura rodeo el lugar.

Zeref había olvidado que si mostraba amor a la gente, la maldición del dios Ankhseram se activaría y entonces intentó borrar su amor, pero la maldición fue quemada, Zeref miró a su hermano, quien quemó toda la maldición y la nieve alrededor.

\- Zeref-Nee - Dijo Natsu y entonces beso a Zeref.

 _ **-LEMON-**_

Zeref abrió los ojos cuando los labios de Natsu se juntaron con los suyos, pero no le molesto en lo absoluto, cerro los ojos y abrió la boca, dando paso al húmedo y cálido intruso a su boca, la cual sentía como el intruso dibujaba su húmeda cueva como si fuera un pincel, de arriba a abajo, sin un lugar que revisar.

Entonces el intruso encontró a la dueña de la cueva y empezó una lucha que la dueña no peleaba, dejando que la lengua externa tomara el control de todo, entonces un gemido sordo salió de sus labios, ya que su hermanito había apretado su pecho derecho mientras la izquierda desabrochaba la tela que protegía su toga y entonces se separaron con un hilo de saliva, para molestia de Zeref, pero entonces Natsu quito la ropa de su hermana.

Ahora la maga oscura más poderosa del mundo, estaba desnuda sonrojada delante de Natsu, quien a su vez se quito su ropa y como su hermana, únicamente con la prenda que escondía la parte más íntima de los 2, pero Zeref se sonrojo de fuerte manera.

\- "Es una enorme bestia" - Pensó al ver el tamaño de lo que el bóxer mágico era capaz de tolerar.

Natsu entonces se lo quito, mostrando su cuerpo en toda ley, Zeref trago saliva, la punta mirando al cielo y con un poco de liquido pre-seminal pidiendo ser calmada con sus labios.

Zeref quien se paró se acercó al erecto miembro de su hermanito, el cual parecía explotaría en cualquier minuto, entonces con su suave labios beso la punta y probó el líquido, el cual era algo picante y dulce, pero noto como eso hizo estremecer al mago.

Zeref sonrió y abrió su boca, pero a escasos centímetros de meter el enorme pene de su hermano en su boca, se detuvo y se alejó, Natsu gruño al ver eso, entonces Zeref fue bajo de Natsu y lo empujó, entonces cayó a espalda en la nieve, acostado con su erecto miembro apuntando al cielo.

\- ¿Qué haces? - Pregunto Natsu a su hermana.

\- Quiero que los dioses me envidien al ver cómo obtengo el mejor placer, de un humano y tengan motivos por el cual envidiarme - Dijo para ver el pene de su hermanito - Pero eres enorme, sabias, debes ser el hombre con el pene más grande de todo el gremio y más - Con esas palabras un sonrojo apareció en las mejillas del dragón, pero aumentando su ego.

Zeref acercó su cara a la hombría de su hermano y como si fuera un dragón, olfateo el pene de su hermano y se intoxico con su pervertido olor.

\- Pensar que mi propio hermano me haría soportar el tener que complacerlo - Dijo con una risita - Itadakimasu - Agradeció como burla al cielo.

Con su cara cerca de las bolas de su hermano saco su lengua y lamió su duro tronco hasta la punta y de regreso, mandando a Natsu una oleada de placer y más cuando la lengua se concentraba en la punta, la parte más delicada, Pero Natsu entonces con su mano golpeó el trasero de su hermana y ella entendió el mensaje.

Se cambio de posición y dejo su ya húmeda vagina en la cara de su hermano.

\- Que húmedo, puedes ver toda la cerrada vagina virgen de mi hermana por sus jugos - Dijo sonrojando a la maga, aun siendo cierto ya que era posible ver a través de sus mojadas bragas blancas.

\- Si sigues así me detendré - Dijo Zeref a su hermanito sonrojada.

\- Si te detienes, te tomaré a la fuerza, no dejare que Nee-chan sea de nadie más después de todo - Esas palabras volvieron a Zeref un tomate.

\- Baka - Dijo para lamer su duro pene con una sonrisa en cara.

Natsu entonces movió las pantis y observo esa cerrada y húmeda vagina enfrente de su cara y entonces bajo las caderas de Zeref y con su lengua entro en ella.

Zeref se arqueó al sentir a un húmedo invasor en su zona más privada, entonces bajó y continuó lamiendo la base y la punta, para luego meter la gran y bestial verga de su hermano en su boca, empezando por la punta, donde jugó un rato.

Natsu estaba sintiendo un gran placer en ese momento y para recompensarlo, prendió un poco de fuego en su lengua y empezó a moverla por todas partes.

Zeref se detuvo un minuto por la oleada de placer que su hermano le dio en esas lamidas en su intimidad, no se creía lo que sentía, ni en sus más salvajes y pervertidos sueños con masturbaciones pensó que hacerlo con Natsu sería tan bueno, cada noche que usaba a su hermano como protagonista (Que era siempre), pensó en tales cosas como las que ahora sentía.

Regreso a su trabajo, pero para no perder con su hermano, se arrimo y puso sus suaves y carnosos pechos copa-F y lamia la punta y lo que sobresalía, dando un ritmo que volvía loco a Natsu, quien aumentó la velocidad de sus lamidas, lo que dejaba a Zeref con la mente en blanco.

Los usaron lo mejor y tras un rato ambos se corrieron, Natsu se bebió hasta la ultima gota, mientras Zeref tuvo problemas, pero se lo trago hasta la última gota.

Zeref se quitó de Natsu y se quedó sentada y miro a Natsu, abrió la boca y mostró que estaba llena de su pegajoso, delicioso, adictivo y espeso semen y luego lo trago, soltando un suspiro con un aire caliente que continuo a una sonrisa en cara, uno de sus sueño se había cumplido.

Zeref se acostó en el suelo frió, pero no era importante, su calor corporal era muy alta para sentirla, entonces Natsu con su fuego calcinó esa última prenda y se puso arriba de Zeref.

Natsu puso la punta de su pene en la entrada ya húmeda y lubricada de su hermana, la cual sentía algo de miedo.

Pero Natsu beso a su hermana y de una sola estocada llegó hasta el final, quebrando el himen de Zeref quien lloró de dolor y rasguño la dura y fuerte espada de su hermano, quien no hizo un solo sonido o mueca.

Ambos se quedaron así, con sus labios juntos, Natsu esperaba a que su hermana se acostumbrara a su pene, para entonces moverse un poco lento, pero era más difícil, Zeref se había corrido con la inserción y 2 veces con unos minutos, su mente estaba perdida.

Natsu tras un rato se movió y la punta toco el cérvix y ocasionó la 4ta corrida de la maga oscura, quien no dejaba de venirme.

Natsu se empezó a mover, saliendo hasta la mitad de su pene y entrando golpeando el cérvix tratando de entrar al Útero, lo que la maga sentía muy increíble, pensando que ningún hombre podría hacer tal hazaña, pero su hermano únicamente golpeaba, pidiendo entrar y llenarla de su semen, pidiendo embarazara, lo que hacía que su cuerpo se contrajera y evitará que el pene de su hermano saliera de ella y se ajustara a él.

Natsu únicamente sentía como la vagina de su hermana se apegaba a su pene como si no quisiera soltarlo, entonces continuó con sus embestidas, donde sentía como la punta tocaba la entrada del útero de su hermana y cada que lo sentía, golpeaba para poder entrar cuando estuviera por acabar.

Natsu beso a su hermana en los labios, Zeref paso sus brazos en el cuello de su hermano y Natsu entonces uso su mano derecha para jugar con el pecho de su hermana y con su mano izquierda se mantenía equilibrado para no caer sobre ella y lastimar la.

Natsu entonces se separó de Zeref y tomo sus manos, se acostó en el suelo y Zeref quedó sobre Natsu y noto como la punta del pene de Natsu había entrado en su útero y ambos se corrieron.

\- Espera - Dijo Zeref con una voz débil por todo el placer que había recibido - Si continuamos no podre... decirte Ahh~ Natsu~ - Dijo Zeref al sentir como el pene de su hermano palpitaba y se preparaba para volver a llenar su útero - Quiero que seas mi general - Natsu miró a su hermana - Mi reino... no, nuestro reino Ahh~, vendrá a conquistar a Ahh~ Ishgar y quiero que comandes a mis 12 Spriggans Ahhh~ - Gimo al terminar de hablar Zeref, al sentir la venida del mago a toda su potencia.

Natsu miró a su hermana, era hermosa bajo la luna y más aún si la miraba con esos ojos tan dulces.

\- Lo haré si me revives a unos demonios - Zeref miró a su hermano quien tenía una dulce sonrisa en su cara con esos ojos con vida nuevamente - Hicieron mucho por mí, es mi turno de pagarles - Dijo Natsu.

\- Dime cuales y lo haré - Dijo Zeref.

Natsu se movió y enterró aún más su pene y Zeref se aqueo con su lengua fuera, no controlaba sus expresiones al sentir a su hermano dentro de ella, era maravilloso, nada se comparaba con eso.

Zeref se acostó sobre el pecho de Natsu y beso a su hermano quien le regresó el beso en un instante, ambos se movían y la montaña se lleno de un sonido muy pervertido, ya que en toda la montaña se podía escuchar como los 2 miembros de los 2 hermanos se golpeaban.

Natsu tras un rato se corrió dentro de Zeref como ella se corrió por ya quien sabe cuantas veces.

 _ **-FIN DEL LEMON-**_

Zeref se acostó a un lado del mago peli rosa y ambos miraron las hermosas estrellas pero Zeref no tenía mucho tiempo, así que se paró y miró a su hermano, quien volteo a verla.

\- No tengo mucho tiempo, tengo que volver a Alvarez pronto - Dijo estirándose - Regresare en un mes con algunos Spriggans, ya que suelen estar esparcidos por todo Alvarez... y esta es mi prueba de que no miento - Dijo lanzando algo que Natsu atrapó - Nos vemos en 1 mes, Natsu - Y se fue.

...

Tras un rato Natsu miro lo que su hermana le entregó y abrió los ojos como platos, ya que reconoció el objeto que tenía en su mano.

Una llave dorada con el signo de acuario, la llave del portador del agua que le pertenecía a su vieja compañera, la cual ahora mismo debía estar buscando.

Natsu pensó, era aburrido estar solo durante un mes y a más perder, era una competencia de resistencia contra aquella hermosa mujer que sin duda no dudaría en atacar lo, entonces noto el agua de la nieve que había derretido antes.

Puso la llave en el agua y dijo lo que su vieja amiga solía decir.

\- Portal de la portadora del agua, yo te abro - Entonces como si fuera un candado giro la llave y una luz apareció - Aquarius - Y entonces de la luz salía.

Su largo cabello azul celeste que dejaba su frente sin un solo mechón, su tez blanca casi pálida y sus ojos de un azul mar fuerte, únicamente tapando sus pechos por un Bikini, una hermosa cola azul con una falda atada con unos cinturones amarillos, llevando un jarrón a la vez, pero como en raras ocasiones con una mirada algo triste.

La hermosa sirena miró a su nuevo invocante, esperando ya sea, alguien igual de idiota y cariñosa que su ama o su ama, pero abrió los ojos de incredibilidad al ver al amigo y posible interés amoroso de su anterior portadora, pero aún más con las terribles heridas que se notaban aún.

\- Entonces... sobre el contrato - Aquarius miró al mago y noto que su llave estaba en su mano como el agua debajo de sus pies y noto que él era su portador.

\- Puedes llamarme cuando quieras, pero si en algún momento me llamas cuando estoy con mi... - No termino su oración y puso una mirada triste.

\- Así que no soy el único con el corazón roto, eh - Dijo Natsu y la sirena lo miró - Ha sucedido muchas cosas...

* * *

Ya llevaba un rato escuchando a su amo y casi se le sale el corazón, aquella gente que su ama tanto confío, que la familia lo era todo... al final no fueron más que platicas idiotas y sin sentido.

\- De acuerdo, me quedaré contigo hasta que pase el mes... y como dije puedes llamarme cuando quieras - Dijo ella algo sonrojada.

Natsu sonrió, era mejor pasar el rato con alguien.

\- Entonces, porque la cara larga - Pregunto Natsu.

\- Scorpio me dejo y empezo a salir con la constelación de Orión y no te engañe su nombre, es una chica - Dijo ella al mago quien miro a la sirena.

\- Ya veo - Dijo con una débil sonrisa.

Ambos se vieron, esos ojos ónix con nueva vida y los de ella en búsqueda de amor.

Ambos se besaron, solo una unión de sus labios, pero algo dulce y tierno.

\- Dejame estar un tiempo aquí - Dijo Aquarius con su frente pegada a la de su nuevo maestro y con una voz delicada.

\- Todo el que desees - Dijo Natsu.

* * *

 ** _*-*-*-*-*1 MES DESPUÉS*-*-*-*-*_**

Ya había pasado el mes que ambas partes dijeron y ambos estaban frente al mago peli rosa.

Jellal se impresiono al ver al mago oscuro que tanto buscaba asesinar junto con 9 personas más.

Uno era una joven de cabello plata de una tez bastante pálida y unos ojos rojos como la sangre, y era muy notable con sus gafas, quien llevaba camisa blanca con una corbata negra y encima un abrigo blanco con negro, unos pantalones negros y unos zapatos, esa joven tenía un poder mágico monstruoso, ella era la 2da al mando y la mano derecha de Zeref, Invel Yura.

Otra era una joven de cabello corto rubio, con unos ojos marrones y una tez blanca, su cabello era revuelto y peinado para atrás, pase a que unos mechones estaban en su frente y en su ojo derecho, usaba únicamente un brasier negro y en su brazo derecho la parte de una armadura, un pantalón rojo con negro y atado en su cintura un abrigo rojo, ella era Dimaria Yesta.

Otra era joven de cabello y ojos verdes con su tez blanca, su cabello era corto que no llegaba más allá de la nuca y su flequillo estaba cortado recto, usaba únicamente un bikini negro con lunares verdes y un abrigo, junto con unos tacones altos, usaba un collar con unas cadena y unos curiosos accesorios en su cabeza en forma de cruz, ella era Brandish μ.

La ultima era una joven mujer que su cara era parecida a Erza, como su largo cabello escarlata atada en 4 trenzas, 2 que caen a la espalda y 2 en su frente, su tez blanca y sus orbes chocolates, usaba un gigantesco sombrero negro con partes doradas, usaba un tipo de blusa que dejaba el centro de su muy generoso busto visible y un tipo de falda muy reveladora que dejaba ver sus piernas, en su ropa habían lugares con decoración dorado con corazones rojos, unas medias largas negras con el inicio en dorado y corazones y unos tacones altos, usaba un raro bastón, ella era la 2da mujer más fuerte, solo debajo de Zeref, Irene Belserion.

A su vez estaban 5 demonios del Tártaros.

Una joven de cabello verde largo peinado para atrás, con 2 mechones a los lados de la cara, su cabello que llegaba un poco antes de la espalda, tenía una tez clara y unos ojos de color azul, ella vestía con una traje azul de 1 pieza con unas medias negras que llegaban un poco más abajo de los muslos, usaba una capa y unos protectores de brazos morado con negro, pero que a comparación de su anterior forma, no se notaba nada de garras o partes de animales, sino únicamente un cuerpo humano, ella era Kyouka.

Luego un joven de ceño fruncido, su cabello rubio con un mechón que tapaba su rostro del lado izquierdo, el cual tenía un ojo de color amarillo, usaba únicamente un pantalón y una camiseta amarrada en su cintura, como la anterior cualquier cosa no humana fue borrada de su cuerpo, él era Jackal.

Otro era un joven de cabello rubio y una tez muy morena, tenía unos ojos de un color negro y usaba una camisa negra con los finales y lineas en el centro blancas y un pantalón negro de mezclilla, que a su vez tenía una mirada algo distante, él era Tempester.

Luego una joven adulta, su largo y ondulado cabello negro azabache con sus oscuros ojos como la noche sin estrellas, su tez blanca y su rostro delicado y suave como la joven mujer que era, usaba una camisa negra que se ajustaba a su generoso busto y un pantalón blanco que se ajustaba a su gran, redondo y perfecto trasero, a la vez que usaba un abrigo negro con flamas azules al final, unos zapatos de tacón bajo y con un collar, ella era, para sorpresa de Natsu, Mard Geer pero en una hermosa versión mujer.

La última era una joven de cabello negro largo que llegaba a la espalda, unos lindos y curiosos cuernos amarillos y una diadema blanca, una tez blanca y unos exóticos ojos rojos, usaba un Yukata de estampado de leopardo blanco que no llegaba más allá de la mitad del muslo y usaba unas medias negras con unos zapatos de tacón alto, llevaba un libro para leer, ella era Seilah.

Entonces la magia de los magos de Crime se alzaron y cuando estaban por iniciar una pelea como las magas de Álvarez, un muero de fuego muy salvaje y violento que sin duda sería de un verdadero dragón joven y miraron a Natsu quien todo el tiempo estuvo sentado en un montículo de nieve.

\- Deténganse, si pelean aquí, mi nuevo hogar olerá a sangre y no deseo eso,a demás, Jellal es obvio que no ganaran - Los ojos de los magos se abrieron al escuchar a Natsu - Además, yo invite a Zeref a este lugar - Y ahora estaban más abiertos - Zeref es mi hermana y vino a hablar conmigo unos minutos después de que se fueron y me dio una propuesta.

\- Cual - Pregunto Jellal y Zeref como sus súbditos miraron a la maga de cabello celeste - ¿Qué te propuso? - Pregunto mirando al mago de cabello rosa.

\- Ser el líder de sus magos para cuando invada Ishgar - Y los ojos de todos menos de Zeref se abrieron.

\- ¿Eso es cierto Zeref-sama? - Pregunto Invel a su emperadora.

\- Sí, ya que Natsu Dragneel es mi hermano menor y la única persona capaz de matarme - Dijo al ver a su hermano.

\- No vayas tan rápido Zeref - Su hermana miró a su hermanito - Jellal también me dio una propuesta y no he aceptado nada aún - Dijo y los magos vieron al dragón.

\- ¿Entonces cual aceptaras? - Preguntaron Zeref y Jellal al mago.

\- Seré el líder de los Spriggans - Eso sorprendió a todos, pero hizo sonreír a su hermana - Hice tantas cosas por Ishgar y así me pago - Dijo señalando su cuerpo - Por este pueblo mi padre murió y aun así no dudo en traicionarme, no perdonare a Ishgar - Dijo Natsu mientras incendiaba su cuerpo en flamas de dragón - Me hubiera gustado aceptar tu oferta Jellal, pero es mi decisión - Dijo ya dejando de liberar fuego.

\- Bien y ya que tienes que tu idea, debes formar lazos con tus nuevos miembros, así que los mandare a otro mundo con la ayuda de un amigo y ahí, ustedes vivirán juntos y se apoyaran, para que se lleven bien - Dijo Zeref a sus miembros.

\- No me gusta la idea, pero si se trata de una orden de Zeref-sama - Dijo Invel.

\- Si usted lo ordena - Dijo Dimaria.

\- Como usted ordene - Dijo Brandish.

\- A su orden mi emperadora - Dijo Irene.

\- Si es el deseo de E.N.D-sama - Dijo Mard Geer mirando a la persona a quien tanto había buscado.

\- Como ordene - Dijeron Tempester, Kyouka, Seilah y Jackal.

\- Esperen - Llamo Jellal y todos vieron al grupo de magos - Nosotros también queremos ir - Eso hizo que todos se sorprendieran - Hablamos y decidimos que... Natsu se vaya así como así, iremos y si es necesario nos uniremos con Álvarez, pero nosotros iremos - Natsu sonrió, entonces miro a su hermana y suspiro.

\- De acuerdo - Dijo Zeref para hacer feliz a su hermano - Pero no funcionara, Natsu no eligiera a Ishgar, pero ustedes se unirán a Álvarez por mi hermano - Dijo Zeref.

\- Traeremos a Natsu de regreso - Dijo Jellal.

De la nada un portal de color blanco con negro apareció delante de todos.

\- Entren, eso los llevara a un mundo llamado Japón, más específicamente, Kouh, donde vivirán... espero que lo disfruten con paz y tranquilidad - Dijo Zeref,

Los magos entraron, todos listos para empezar una nueva vida, 7 con la esperanza de regresar al viejo Natsu, 4 con la esperanza de ver a su nuevo líder y 5 para servir a su líder.

Una vez los magos entraron, Zeref sintió una presencia.

En su espalda una joven niña de cabello rubio ondulado con unos curiosos objetos en forma de alas doradas, de una tez blanca y unos ojos jade sin brillo, quien usaba un vestido rosa con blanco y varias decoraciones de esos colores, descalca, ella era la fundadora de Fairy Tail y la mejor amiga de Zeref, Mavis Vermillion.

\- ¿A donde enviaste a nuestro dragón? - Pregunto una molesta Mavis.

\- No puedo verte u oírte, pero puedo sentirte y se que me preguntaste Mavis - Dijo Zeref al invisible fantasma en su espalda - Lo mando a donde el eligiera su camino, ser un hada, un demonio o un Spriggan... no, es para que elija a quien protegerá y servirá el poder del dragón que hay en él - Dijo Zeref al hada - Ahora mismo se va al reino de las 3 fricciones - Y Mavis abrió los ojos como platos - Esta es la decisión que decidirá el futuro del mundo.

Mavis miro a la maga oscura y luego el cielo, rezando por quien fue el alma de su gremio y la persona de quien se había enamorado.

* * *

 ** _Y que opinan del fic, ¿Le darían una oportunidad?._**

 ** _Como leyeron es una historia donde se decidirá el futuro del mundo mágico._**

 ** _Natsu se quedará con las hadas o los Spriggans o sera un demonio que deje a los 2 seres y tome el mundo para él solo._**

 ** _En el próximo capítulo es la llegada a Kouh y la aventura de DxD._**

 ** _Las parejas no tengo, salvo por que sera Natsu x Harem y no tengo todo en sí y que les parece que Natsu sea el nuevo dueño de Aquarius._**

 ** _Yo acepto toda sugerencia para parejas o persona en el Harem._**

 ** _Harem de Natsu:_**

 _Crime Sorciere, Irene, Brandish, Dimaria, Zeref, Seilah, Kyouka, Mard Geer._

 _[Estos son los personajes hasta ahora, por lo que puede incrementar o disminuir, todo depende de los comentarios y mi opinión, son libres de dar nombres]_

 ** _Ahora, sobre las parejas... No tengo._**

 ** _Así que como en muchos otros fic's, pueden dejar nombre de una persona para el Harem o una pareja, todo es considerado, pensado y seleccionado, ambas cosas pueden ser de estos 2 animes o de cualquier otro anime que pueda ser relevante en la historia original de ambas historias, ya que es muy posible que termine como un gigante harem, así que den sus opiniones abiertamente, sin miedo.._**

 ** _Ahora diré esto: Natsu es Natsu, no es E.N.D, su poder como demonio aun esta sellado, por lo que es un mago "común y corriente", su poder mágico esta entre el 5to y 4to asiento, por lo cual es más fuerte que Laxus pero más débil que Warlord._**

 ** _Pero no se preocupen, la historia apenas comienza._**

 ** _Y si se preguntan que paso con Fairy Tail, muchas cosas las dire en el 1er capítulo._**

 ** _Sin más que decir..._**

 ** _Nos leemos luego..._**

 ** _Dejen un Review._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Review:_**

 **Joker Jojo 88:**

 _Me Agrada saber que te gusta el fic._

 **Danxd1507:**

 _Espero que así sea y aquí esta el 1er capítulo._

 **Luis Night Dragon:**

 _No, yo también lo he pensado y ¿porque se parece a un Eroge?, sobre las chicas déjame pensarlo._

 **Veizser:**

 _Con el tiempo se le pasa, es solo cuestión de acostumbrarse, sobre las chicas déjame pensarlo y ver que tal._

 **Tree of Sakuras:**

 _Sera un verdadero desmadre, pero sobre las chicas déjame pensarlo y sobre las hadas... ese es un tema más difícil, pero déjame pensarlo, ya que sería interesante, no obstante no confirmare nada, por ahora._

 **Tremormkx:**

 _Me gusta saber que te gusto._

 **Demon Soul 13:**

 _Me alegra saber eso y aquí esta la continuación._

 **Edu:**

 _Por ahora no confirmare nada, pero lo pensare y cuando me haya decidido, lo revelare._

 **A:**

 _Como ya he dicho en los comentarios, no confirmare nada de alguna chica por ahora, solo hasta que piense en todo y lo tenga ya claro, pero no es un no y tampoco un sí, es un tal vez._

 **Dantrlan:**

 _Para empezar diré esto, yo únicamente pensé en hacer el fic en todo el estilo de FT y DxD, pero en sí estoy dudoso de muchas cosas, entre ellas, lo que es el emparejamiento, por eso no confirmare nada y solo diré que lo pensare, pero si el caso de que llegue a la conclusión de seguir lo típico, eso haré, ya que de lo contrario me quedo sin historia, pero tampoco negaré que eso de seguir todo al pie de la letra de la serie original no es lo mio en su totalidad, por lo que yo pienso tomar entre la original y mi propia imaginación, así que espero te guste el fic._

* * *

 ** _Harem de Natsu:_**

 _Fairy Tail: Crime Sorciere, Irene, Brandish, Dimaria, Invel, Zeref, Seilah, Kyouka, Mard Geer, Aquarius._

 _[Estos son los personajes hasta ahora, por lo que puede incrementar o disminuir, todo depende de los comentarios y mi opinión, son libres de dar nombres]_

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 1.- El Inicio Del Todo._**

Una vez que cruzaron el portal, se sorprendieron, pues había una enorme mansión en frente de ellos, era de 5 pisos, con el ancho de 2 canchas de fútbol, de un color blanco, junto con un hermoso jardín delantero y muchas decoraciones muy finas y caras.

– Parecen sorprendidos… aunque otros se sorprendieron más – Dijo una voz ajena a la de los presentes, quienes voltearon y miraron a un joven encapuchado quien no mostraba más que una débil sonrisa – Me presento, soy Kage un Maje o Horo Majutsushi – Dijo Kage presentándose a los magos.

– Entonces tú eres el amigo de Zeref – Dijo Jellal mirando de mala manera a Kage que se le quedo viendo.

– ¿Trap? – Pregunto al ver al mago de cuerpo celeste ahora como maga de magia celeste.

– Un hechizo salió mal y me convertí en una mujer – Dijo Jellal con un sonrojo y tapando su busto, pero de la nada pensó en algo – Como sabías que no era una mujer – Kage entonces sonrió.

– Pare responder eso, responderé a lo 1ro – Dijo Kage – En 1ra, no soy amigo de Zeref, soy su empleado – Los ojos de los presentes se abrieron ante esas palabras – Yo aunque me presento como un mago, soy un señor espacio-tiempo – Y una vez más los magos estaban muy sorprendidos – Pero como es muy aburrido solo mirar todo, me convertí en lo que llaman, un comerciante y Zeref me hizo una propuesta o me contrato en manera más sencilla y como me pago bien, entonces acepte su propuesta de trabajo – Explicó Kage y los presentes lo miraban con asombro.

– Pero está bien que un señor espacio-tiempo, este interfiriendo con la historia – Pregunto Dimaria al mago errante.

– Ya que hay múltiples universos donde suceden cosas que están fuera del control humano, nosotros los señores espacio-temporales no aseguramos que la línea del tiempo continúe, pero esta es una que no… quisiera ver repetirse y para eso, he hecho otro camino de la misma historia, así que no hay un problema en esto – Dijo Kage a la maga espadachína – Como sea, entren le mostrare el lugar – Dijo Kage y los magos lo siguieron.

Los magos entraron y miraron que por dentro, la casa era más grande que afuera, tenía un hermoso piso de un blanco radiante, seguido de unos muebles todos muy finos y caras, una televisión LED de 100" pulgadas, con todas las consolas disponibles y múltiples juegos, una mesa de vidrio y base de madera, como un candelabro y un equipo de música completo.

Luego vino la cocina, una refrigerador de un gran tamaño, una cocina con todo lo elemental, estufa, microondas, tostadora, incluso habían cosas para preparar con fuego sin quemar nada, lo que hizo muy feliz a Natsu al pensar en usar eso en sus comidas, también habían tostadora y una gran mesa donde estaban todos los platos, finos y caros, como vasos y cubiertos, todo de plata y los vasos de vidrio templado, además de que también tenía una pantalla más pequeña para que se viera o escuchara cuando se cocinaba.

Luego estaban las escaleras a los 5 pisos la cual era de caracol y de mármol de un color rojo brillante, lo que les pareció hermoso a los magos, sobre todo a las mujeres.

En el 2do y 3er piso eran habitaciones, unas 12 en cada piso, todas las habitaciones eran iguales, de un color blanco para que cada una pintara del color que quiera, una cama matrimonial, mucho espacio, 1 enorme ropero, lo que hizo feliz a las mujeres, pero dejó caer un terrorífico mensaje a Natsu.

En el 4to piso eran habitaciones, un baño de agua termal y un baño normal, ambos tan grandes como para 5 manadas de elefantes e Hipopótamos.

El último era una habitación, pero era más grande y pintada de rojo, con cosas de un chico, con una cama King Size pero 4to veces más grande, con muchas cosas más, lo que sorprendió a todos.

– Y de quien es esta habitación – Pregunto Ultear.

– Es obvio que de Natsu – Dijo Erika llamando la atención de todos – Leí su mente y vamos, es la casa de Natsu, es obvio que lo mejor será para él – Dijo con cara de "Es obvio" a las demás magas.

Los magos no dijeron nada ante esa OBVIA razón, pero entonces Kage dijo.

– Como saben, ahora tendrán una vida aquí, eventualmente, enviare a los magos de Spriggan a este lugar, ya que todos vivirán siguiendo las órdenes de Natsu como dijo Zeref, por lo tanto, debajo de la casa hay un campo de entrenamiento que aconsejo utilicen – Dijo Kage – Usualmente suelo quedarme por estos lares, así que es muy probable que me vean en más de una ocasión y si tienen una duda, entonces pregúntenme lo que sea – Dijo Kage – Por cierto, Jellal, Ultear, Meredy, Sorano, Erika, Dimaria, Brandish y Natsu – Los nombrados miraron al mago espacio-tiempo – Durante este tiempo, ustedes irán a una escuela – Dijo con una sonrisa.

– Me parece bien – Dijo Jellal.

– Suena divertido y así Meredy conocerá muchas cosas como a mucha gente y hará nuevos amigos – Dijo Ultear con su lado maternal.

– Ya quiero hacer nuevos amigos – Dijo Meredy.

– La escuela no me interesa – Dijo Erika.

– Eso no es de mi interés… y no me llames Sorano – Dijo Ángel.

– Si fue una orden del emperador entonces lo aceptaremos – Dijeron Dimaria y Brandish µ.

El único que faltaba era Natsu, pero cuando la gente miro a su "líder", este estaba hecho bolita y pedía disculpas como a la vez rogaba por su vida como si tuviera un trauma de toda la vida.

Todos tuvieron una gota de sudor bajando por sus cabezas al ver, al todopoderoso Salamander en ese estado, incluso las magas de Álvarez estaban con una mirada de perplejidad e Invel pensaba que su emperadora se había equivocado.

– Bueno, tengo que retirarme por ahora, nos veremos en otra ocasión – Dijo Kage para abrir un portal con toques rojos y morados y entre en él.

Entonces los magos se quedaron solo, bajaron y notaron una lista en la mesa o tal vez una carta e Invel tomo la carta y dijo en voz alta.

 _"Hola magos, lamento haberme ido y no decir todo lo que debía, pero la escuela empieza en 2 semanas, durante ese tiempo, pueden hacer lo que quieran, pero ya he preparado algunas cosas, en el campo de entrenamiento hay un tipo de robot, este analizara sus poderes y habilidades y entonces se transformara en quien pueda ayudarlos con su fortalecimiento, además de haber libros en la biblioteca que se encuentra en la sala este del campo de entrenamiento, para que aprendan de este mundo y más cosas, a la vez, les aconsejo que se mantengan alerta, la magia no existe para los humanos, así que no la usen fuera de la casa o en lugares poco visibles, pero existen seres que utilizan poderes algo anómalos, así que tengan cuidado y no hagan nada estúpido… y sí, me refiero a ti Jellal, como sea, tengan cuidado con las criaturas no mágicas que hay en ese mundo y en especial si aparecen el blanco y el rojo… eso es todo, tengan una buena vida…_

 _PD: Esta nota explotara cuando la hayas terminado de leer._

 _Atte.: Kage Korak._ "

Y como la carta advirtió, la carta explotó sobre la cara de Invel, quien puso una mirada muy molesta.

– Bien con esto podremos ir y probar la fuerza de nuestro… "líder" – Dijo Irene mirando al mago peli rosa quien miro a la mujer que se parecía endemoniadamente a Erza.

– Es una buena idea y de paso conozco a algunas de ustedes – Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa.

– Entonces yo seré su oponente – Dijo Invel y Natsu lo miro.

– De acuerdo… tu eres un mago de hielo ¿verdad? – Pregunto Natsu a la mano derecha de su hermana.

– Yo soy un mago del invierno, no compares el invierno con un simple hielo o frío – Dijo Invel al mago peli rosa quien a su vez miro retadoramente a la maga del invierno.

– Pues veamos si el invierno puede contra el verano – Bromeo Natsu a Invel.

– Soy yo o esos 2 serán grandes amigos – Dijo Meredy al grupo de magas y demonios.

– Concuerdo – Dijeron todas las demás magas y los 2 demonios varones.

* * *

 ** _*-*-*-*-*EN EL SÓTANO*-*-*-*-*_**

Ya en el sótano, se encontraban los 16 magos o más bien 11 magos y los 5 demonios, pero en medio del campo del bosque estaban 2, quienes eran Invel y Natsu, quienes se preparaban para comprobar la fuerza del otro, pero era claro para Natsu que el ganar sería una tarea difícil, no por nada era la mano derecha de su hermana y la diferencia de poder mágico era abismal, básicamente ella era más fuerte que Gildarts… pero Natsu no estuvo en el monte Hakobe sentado nada más, su poder era el de Laxus en su _**[Dragon Force]**_ en su máxima potencia.

No perdería, sin importar nada, no pensaría perder y menos de una manera patética comparada con sus batallas con sus compañeros.

Invel y Natsu se vieron a los ojos, pero como era de esperar, el 1ro en moverse fue Natsu, pero para sorpresa de los magos de Crime, no fue con fuego y directamente contra Invel, sino, fue con rayos y apareciendo a un lado, a un velocidad casi comparable al de Jellal con meteoro, entonces Natsu quien era una masa de rayos, apareció a un lado del mago del invierno y le dio una patada, la cual mando a volar a Invel.

Pero entonces Natsu miro su pie y noto como su pierna estaba congelada, a la vez miro como nievo amortiguo el golpe de la patada del mago, aunque Invel se sorprendió de la fuerza física del mago peli rosa y su velocidad, pero no era nada del otro mundo o nada que no pudiera manejar.

Entonces Invel, espero al próximo movimiento del mago, entonces cuando Natsu se movió, Invel giro y congelo su espalda, donde un rayo se movió, pero quedando congelado sus 2 piernas y su brazo derecho, lo que sorprendió a todos los magos.

Entonces Natsu, fue cubierto por llamas y rayos, entonces dijo – ** _[Modo Raienryu]_** – Y el hielo se empezó a descongelar como a la vez su poder mágico incrementaba al punto de estar entre el 4to y 3er puesto de los magos santos.

Invel miro con sorpresa al mago peli rosa, sin duda era peligroso en más de un sentido, ahora entendía un poco el que su emperadora lo haya escogido como su líder, era agresivo y muy fuerte, como a la vez, ocultaba su poder mágico, ahora Invel se preguntaba, cuántas sorpresas más escondía el mago peli rosa y el hermano de Zeref.

Entonces Invel, espero al movimiento del mago peli rosa, con la idea de terminar lo más rápido posible, entonces movió su mano a su espalda y todo se congeló, incluso el cuerpo de Natsu quien estaba por golpearlo, lo que sorprendió al gremio de magos independientes, ya que con la actual velocidad de Natsu, no creyeron que Invel lo encontrara.

Invel miró la estatua con un puño en fuego y rayos detenido, se volteó y empezó a caminar, con la idea de descongelarlo y dar por hecho que gano, pero de la nada.

 ** _[BOOM]_**

Fue mandado al suelo de un golpe con fuego y rayos, entonces Invel rápidamente trató de congelar su espalda, y cuando se paró miró con clara sorpresa en sus ojos, como delante de él, estaba Natsu intacto y sin frío.

Miro al lugar que congeló, estaba la estatua… derretida, sin nada dentro, miró al mago quien portaba un calor abrazador.

– No me mires con esa expresión sorpresa – Dijo Natsu llamando la atención de Invel – Al final, el frío del invierno termina, cuando llega el calor del verano – Dijo Natsu con su sonrisa retadora en cara, lo que hizo sonreír del mismo modo a Invel – Pero con un diablo, eres fuerte – Dijo Natsu quien movía sus extremidades – Incluso tendré que ir en serio con tal de ganarte – Dijo Natsu a su rival.

De la nada, el lugar se volvió algo serio con esas palabras, Natsu entonces sonrió a la mirada de Invel, entonces sonrió como solo él sabía.

En sus brazos, cuello como en mejillas y frente, unas delicadas escamas rojas, lo que sorprendió a todos y más a Jellal, quien estaba con la boca abierta, de la nada un calor abrasador se formó en el área, los brazos de Natsu se prendieron en un violento y abrazador fuego.

– Este es la diferencia entre tú y yo, Invel-san – Dijo Natsu a la maga quien lo miro – Ustedes los Spriggans creen poder derrotar a las hadas y demás… No niego que sea posible – Los ojos de todos se abrieron – Pero Grey actualmente es un **_[Devil Slayer_** ] y eso es un peligro para un mago como tú si te descuidas o confías, pero creen que pueden pelear contra Acnologia… Jajajaja, que risa – Irene se molestó ante esas palabras, ya que ese era uno de sus objetivos – Si cualquier magia dañara a un dragón lo suficientemente poderoso… no se habría creado la _**[Dragon Slayer]**_ y por ende, el invierno, no es rival para un dragón – Dijo Natsu quien mostraba un poder del 3er al 2do asiento.

– "Sus llamas superan incluso a God Serena… así que esto es un verdadero **_[Dragon Slayer]_** " – Pensó Invel mirando al mago con sorpresa en sus ojos.

Invel trato de crear hielo, pero esta rápidamente se derretía, entonces un golpe paso del lado de su cabeza y…

 ** _[BOOM]_**

Un cráter casi tan grande como el de un pequeño meteoro paso, con toda la tierra en un mar de magma, pero Invel se sonrojo con la cercanía de las caras de los 2, Natsu estaba frente a su rostro, podía sentir su respiración, además de ver como sus ojos miraban su alma, se sonrojo, incluso no había mucha distancia entre sus labios, su cuerpo no reaccionaba, no como ella quería.

– Fue una buena batalla – Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa, antes de caer sobre Invel.

La maga estaba tan roja que era probable el tener que confundirla con un tomate, ya que Natsu cayó y su cara estaba sobre sus pechos de copa-C, pero inconsciente.

Los magos de Crime levantaron al mago, quien se desmayó por excesivo uso de magia, entonces Jellal miro al mago con un ligero tinte rosado.

– Aun no controla la **_[Dragon Force]_** – Los magos lo miraron interesados – Puede activarla a voluntad, pero no puede controlar la perdida de magia… además su poder aumentó mucho más – Jellal entonces miró al mago – Algo me dice, que no es todo lo que tiene – Ante esas palabras, las magas de Álvarez exceptuando Irene, comenzaron a respetar al mago, ya que todas salvo Irene, eran más o igual de fuertes que el mago.

* * *

 ** _*-*-*-*-*EN MAGNOLIA*-*-*-*-*_**

Usualmente se le llamaría la cuidad más enriquecida con la magia, una ciudad tranquila con el gremio más animado del mundo mágico, donde se vivía el poder del gremio en toda la ciudad… Pero esa no era la descripción de ahora.

En el gremio se llevaba una batalla interna, divido en 2 grupos, cada uno gritando al otro, donde en el 1ro era de Grey Fullbaster, Juvia Loxar, Kana Alberona, Erza Scarlet, Macao Connell, Max, entre otros magos y el 2do grupo era conformado por Gajeel Redfox, Wendy Marvell, Lucy Heartfilia, Romeo Connell, Lisanna Strauss, entre otros magos.

Entonces una voz sonó o 2.

– SILENCIO – Tras ese grito de los 2 magos más poderosos del gremio, Makarov Dreyar y un cabreado Gildarts, aunque Makarov estaba aún peor.

– no hay excusas para lo que mis hijos hicieron – Dijo Makarov al 1er grupo – Ya fuera o no que Natsu sea o no **_[E.N.D]_** que significara **_[Etherias Natsu Dragneel]_** o no, Natsu era un hermano más de la familia, el también peleo a nuestro lado, como un hermano… Y no olvidemos las cosas que ha hecho por cada uno de ustedes – Dijo el mago sin alzar la vista.

– Pero viejo, Natsu no engaño, era un demonio todo el tiempo, nos pudo haber traicionado – Dijo Grey con ira – Además, le prometí a mi padre derrotar y eliminar a **_[E.N.D]_**.

– GREY – Una nueva voz sonó y Grey miro a un mago peli plateado de traje azul de nombre Lyon – Acaso olvidaste lo que pasó en la isla Galuna, cuando te salvo en nuestra batalla, cuando evito que usaras la misma técnica de Ur uso – Dijo Lyon.

– Incluso cuando dio su vida en la batalla de la torre del paraíso o como se esforzó en la batalla contra Phantom – Dijo Lucy a sus… "Compañeros", ya que no solo perdió a su mejor amiga sino también a la persona que amaba, mientras acariciaba al hijo adoptivo del mismo.

– Quien detuvo a Laxus y salvó a mucha gente… Quien peleó contra 2 magos muy poderosos de Oracion Seis – Dijo Wendy con lágrimas tras la forma en que quedó su hermano, la persona que más idolatraba.

– Quien fue quien salvó a Edolas y a Mystogan y derrotó a 1 de los hermanos del purgatorio y a su líder hades… quien detuvo a los dragones de Crocus – Dijo Gajeel ahora.

– Lo que hicieron no tiene perdón – Dijo un enojado Romeo.

– Papi, Mami – Alzack y Bisca quienes estaban muy mal vieron a su hija, que para su suerte, no vio nada de lo que le pasó a Natsu – Cuando volverá Natsu-Onii-chan, me prometió un helado al regresar – Los padres solo abrazaron a su hija.

Algunos escucharon eso y les dolió, no había forma de que Natsu fuera una mala persona, sin importar qué ni nada, Natsu era Natsu y solo los del grupo 1 lo veían diferente.

– Grey – El nombrado miró a su maestro – Tú dices que tu padre, Silver, te hizo prometer detener y eliminar a ** _[E.N.D]_** – Grey asintió ante eso – Pero respóndeme esto… tu padre y tu MADRE, hubieran deseado que mancharas tus manos con la sangre de tu amigo – Grey no dijo nada.

Se quedó callado mirando nada, no dijo nada, solo se sentó mientras pensaba en las palabras de Makarov.

– No diré nada más, cada uno debe darse cuenta del error que cometió – Dijo Makarov sin mirar a uno solo de sus hijos – Solo espero que se den cuenta antes de que sea tarde – Dijo Makarov sin saber que ya ERA tarde.

* * *

 ** _*-*-*-*-*EN KOUH*-*-*-*-*_**

En la casa/mansión Dragneel, ya habían pasado una semana, en ese entonces, la vida de los magos era relativamente normal, entrenamiento, comida y diversión era lo básico, ellos comían eventualmente en las horas correctas, entrenaban y ya en la noche, miraban películas o series de Japón.

Todo era… relajante para los Spriggans.

Pero no les molestaba, incluso era agradable, con la animada e infantil como curiosa personalidad del mago peli rosa, Dimaria y Brandish eran personas que jugaban con Natsu para pasar el rato, mientras que Invel y Ultear eran quienes, obligaban, al mago a estudiar.

Aunque en los libros encontraron muchas magias, entre ellas la fórmula de la **_[God Slayer]_** de varios elementos, incluso la magia de cuerpo celeste para tontos, la magia de creación de hielo y muchas cosas más, lo que llamo la atención de los magos como Invel, Ultear, Jellal, además de posibilidades de enseñarle más magia al mago peli rosa.

También un libro de "Aprendiendo a usar espadas para tontos", entonces los ojos de Jellal e Invel brillaron a la vez, con la intención de hacerse y a Natsu más fuertes, además de que Mard Geer y los demás demonios solo usaban maldiciones, era probable que fuera buena idea, enseñarles magias también.

En el sótano se decidió lo siguiente.

Irene podía decidir si entrenar o no, ya que era la maga más poderosa y a todos los magos les costaría alcanzarla.

Brandish quien usaba magia de [Manipulación de Masa], no le dieron un motivo el suficientemente alto como para entrenar.

Dimaria que era una gran espadachína y una maga capaz de parar el tiempo, Natsu dijo que su magia no había problema, pero que era muy lenta y rígida como espadachín, por lo que opto a que entrenara en Kendo y el uso de otras armas además de su actual espada.

Invel y Ultear dijeron entrenar con la magia God Slayer, Invel el del invierno y nieve, mientras que Ultear el hielo y un fuego especial que Natsu le recomendó.

Meredy quiso aprender la magia de la God Slayer del cielo para apoyar a sus aliados con las heridas, además de que era posible ser una Dragon Slayer de agua como su mejor amiga.

Erika tomó también la God Slayer de veneno obviamente, pero además, entrenaba para sorpresa de todos, al Devil Slayer como a su vez magia de aire.

Sorano aún tenía su magia de ángeles, pero deicidio aprender la Take Over y usarla en un ángel, mientras que a su vez escogió magia de invocación por contrato, a lo mejor y encontraba seres interesante y bellos como ella.

Minerva optó por la God Slayer de la guerra, magia de manipulación de espacio y magia de área.

Macbeth no quiso entrenar y solo se quedo dormida.

Tempester y Jackal se negaron a aprender magia y que sus maldiciones eran todo lo que necesitaban.

Mard Geer pidió magia de naturaleza.

Seilah maga de Take Over y además de creación.

Kyouka magia sensorial y magia de hipnosis, pesadillas e ilusiones, como a la vez entrenar con armas y magia celeste.

Jellal no entrenaría en nada, pero sería maestro para Natsu, ya que le gustara o no, ella sería su maestra para la magia de cuerpo celeste, aprendería al menos 2 magias God Slayer, la magia Devil Slayer con Erik y combate con armas, era posible también el dominar el Take Over y unas magias que Jellal encontró.

Jellal notaba la diferencia entre Natsu e Irene y era muy grande, además de que había un anciano mago en Álvarez quien tenía control sobre muchas magias y eso era un problema, para que nada pasara, Jellal tenía que volver a Natsu, un monstruo de conocimiento mágico como ese mago y llevarlo al nivel del 1er mago santo.

\- Okey, con esto decidido empezaremos los entrenamientos - Dijo Jellal quien con Invel eran los maestros, a los demás magos.

\- Oh espera, lo había olvidado - Todos miraron a su líder, quien había sacado para sorpresa de todos la llave dorada de Aquarius - Puerta de la portadora del agua, yo te abro, Aquarius - Y entonces de una luz salió una hermosa sirena de cabello celeste.

\- Cuando y como obtuviste la llave de Aquarius, Natsu - Pregunto una asombrada Jellal a Natsu.

\- Zeref me la entregó cuando vino a verme para demostrar que no venía como un enemigo - Dijo Natsu a la maga.

\- Me has llamado, Amo - Pregunto Aquarius pegando su generoso pecho a la espalda de Natsu y abrazándolo desde atrás, sorprendiendo a todos y más a quienes conocían a Aquarius.

\- Aquarius - Dijeron Meredy y Brandish y la sirena las miro a ambas.

\- La mocosa de Brandish y la mocosa amiga de Juvia - Dijo Aquarius recordando a las 2 personas.

\- Conocías a Brandish - Pregunto Natsu a su espíritu celestial.

\- Es una larga historia - Dijo Aquarius - Y para que me llamaste - Pregunto cariñosamente al mago.

\- Pues estoy por empezar un entrenamiento y pensé en invocarte durante un rato - Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa que sonrojo a Aquarius.

\- Me parece bien - Dijo Aquarius - y Mientras mi amo practica, que tal si hablamos nosotras 3 - Pregunto Aquarius soltando a Natsu y mirando a las 2 magas.

\- Claro - Dijeron ambas magas.

* * *

La semana pasó y ya era el 1er día de clase, donde entraron desde nuevos alumnos y nuevas personas, en la academia Kouh.

Donde Jellal, Minerva, Kyouka, Invel fueron a 3ro por su edad (No tomaré la edad canónica de ninguno de los magos... "jóvenes"), Seilah, Dimaria, Sorano y Erika en un salón diferente a los 2dos, Natsu, Ultear, Brandish, Jackal y Tempester en un salón, mientras que Meredy y Macbeth en un salón de 1ro.

Donde Natsu, Jackal y Tempester se hicieron amigos de un grupo llamado el trío de pervertidos, Matsuda, Motohama y Issei.

Pase a eso, todas las chicas competían con las mujeres más hermosas de la escuela.

Las 2 grandes Onee-samas, una joven de cabello rojo como el de Erza, pero este de una tonalidad carmesí y ondulado al final, quien tenía una tez blanca y unos ojos azul esmeralda, de un cuerpo muy exótico, la otra era una joven de cabello negro atado en una cola de caballo, una tez clara y unos ojos de un color violeta, con un cuerpo que no perdía contra el de su compañera, ellas eran Rias Gremory y Akeno Himejima.

Pero también estaba la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, una joven de cabello negro corto de unos exóticos ojos violetas, usaba unos lentes de un color rojo en general como un broche dorado, ella tenía un cuerpo más... normal.

Pero las 3 poseían un poder demoníaco bastante alto, lo que llamaba la atención de los magos.

Sin saber que las aventuras con esas 3 personas como en la escuela, sería lo que los llevará a ser mejores.

* * *

 ** _Y con esto el final del capítulo, y que les parecio, puede que sea algo... rígido el inicio, así que me disculpo por ello, ya que el inicio es donde poseo más problemas._**

 ** _Que tal la batalla de Invel y Natsu, o las magias que aprenderán los personajes, ya que pensé en que algunos eran buenos personajes, pero que podían ser mejores y más fuerte, como Ultear, quien le dí a ser una God Slayer... aunque bueno, como es la magia Slayer más fácil de dominar, decidí dejar a algunos con esa magia, claro que solo a los que más les quede._**

 ** _Sobre la historia, la verdad no lo sé en su totalidad, no sé qué hacer, si hacer a Natsu un Gremory o no, ya que la historia tomaría un rumbo algo disperso, pero considero que tomare la historia original con unos cambios y además de unas cosas que pueden cambiar, en el siguiente capítulo me decido si hacerlo un demonio, también acepto sugerencias._**

 ** _Sin más que decir..._**

 ** _Nos Leemos Luego..._**

 ** _Dejen un Review._**


End file.
